bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj/Gallery - Female Friends
Raj and Penny Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together. PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don't understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Rr6.jpg|Raj coaching Penny for romancing. S2EP4-GE 2.png|Raj's date ?!?! Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED!! VV25.png|Helping Raj breaks up with Emily. Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for her confronting Lucy. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! TSO-8.jpg|Working on a paper boat. BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. VV38.png|What do I do? gt60.png|Sheldon's right. A47.jpg|Raj mooning over Bernadette. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. 10.19 TCF-2.jpg|Matching shirts. 10.19 TCF-14.jpg|Wine together. 10.19 TCF-15.jpg|Yoga with her matey. 10.19 TCF-4.jpg|New besties. TGM-12.jpg|Raj talking about Ruchi. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. bn103.png|You can now talk to women. Crp2.png|Why didn't you use Leonard's telescope? Crp3.png|I might as will hold my hand up and squint. Crp25.png|If a monkey took the picture..? Excuse me?? Crp71.png|I'm mad at you. Crp72.png|I'm sorry. aws66.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play aws67.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play Raj and Bernadette Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Snap27.png|Raj and Bernadette coaching Howard. TO9.png|Emily and I are two very different people. Fort34.png|Would you consider knocking this wall out. Safe4.png|EARTHQUAKE! 11.04 TEI-2.jpg|Raj modifying Halley's old baby clothes. 11.04 TEI-4.jpg|Bernadette sorting through Halley's old clothes. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Nov9.jpg|Learning that Penny is married to Zack. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Bu31 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Zam1.png|Exiting the escape room. Flash47.png|Driving around aimlessly. Flash41.png|Doesn't care what color the nursery is. Flash42.png|Bernadette apologizing. Flash39.png|Calming down. HW24.jpg|Raj and Bernie. LRA67.png|Watching Howard struggle with his pathway. 11.04 TEI-2.jpg|Raj modifying Halley's old baby clothes. 11.04 TEI-4.jpg|Bernadette sorting though Halley's old clothes. TNN-1.jpg|Your ankles are so bigTSR-7.jpg|You mean like an escort service? gc12.png|No. Tam6.png|Raj wants advice on a wedding ring. Neg5.jpg|Bernie playing Fortnite. Ne51.jpg|Bernie is dead. Vill40.jpg|Pageant mom. Vill41.jpg|Raj has glitter! Raj and Amy Smile7.png|Amy's smile after Sheldon spanks her again. Mp3.png|Raj and Amy. Tu4.png|Walking Amy back to her car. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to act as his wingman. FT5.jpg|Raj confronting Amy. FT4.jpg|Raj asks Amy for help with his dating site. amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy sits next to Raj both as a members of the panel at a science symposium. BA39.png|After Sheldon ran away. CV48.jpg|I got him to sleep with me, I got him to marry me. Thought_it_would_be_obvious_but_it_wasnt..jpg|Thought it would be obvious, but it wasn't. TCCO-2.jpg|My picture’s all over the Internet and I look terrible. TCCO-3.jpg|Am I really this frumpy? TCCO-4.jpg|Well that is an unfortunate angle. change45.jpg|I give you, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. change48.jpg|Sheldon what do you think? change49.jpg|Waiting for Sheldon's response. change51.jpg|She looks beautiful. change52.jpg|She goes from “office” to “on the town” in minutes. Amy2.0.jpg|The new Amy! change37.jpg|Hey, what’s wrong? change38.jpg|Well that is an unfortunate angle. change39.jpg|Am I really this frumpy? change40.jpg|No, you are a beautiful woman. change41.jpg|The Nobel comes with a substantial cash prize. What were you gonna spend it on? change42.jpg|Well, I suppose I could get a haircut. change43.jpg|Where are we going? Beverly Hills. change54.jpg|I like the way I look. change59.jpg|But why? change64.jpg|Put it in the closet. Raj and Lucy Kiss13.png|Raj kissing Lucy thru the chain link fence she is trapped behind. Lucy10.png|Meeting for coffee. Fin4.jpg|Showing Lucy the stars. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date with Lucy. Lucy7.png|Lucy asks to see Raj. Val1.jpg|Lucy approaches Raj about his speech. Raj and Emily Desire3.jpg|Raj talking to Lucy outside his apartment - Note beer bottle. Clos3.jpg|Trying to act macho for Lucy. R&L1.jpg|Picnic date with Lucy at the library. Gorr2.png|Raj and Emily about to consummate. Cath3.png|Enjoying a scary movie with Emily. Cath1.png|Raj watching a scary movie with Emily. Tj10.png|Raj showing how one can dance to their song. Gore4.jpg|Talking over their relationship. PS6.jpg|Raj's first date with Penny. PS4.jpg|Raj runs into Emily at the coffee shop. Qw37.png|Dog hair? Qw36.png|I heard I was in one of your little games. Bu53 (1).png|Emily will not accept Sheldon's poor apology. 0303.jpg|Playing his Thor vs. Indiana Jones song for Emily. Qw34.png|Emily-Raj kiss. Qw32.png|Emily is joining the gang for lunch. Qw31.png|Emily is joining them for lunch. Eq19.png|Emily shows off her Sally tattoo. TO89.png|Graveyard night out. To86.png|Serious conversation. TO85.png|If you're breaking up with me, don't make me do it. TO83.png|Raj kissing Emily. To115.png|Raj noting the grave of Elizabeth McNulty. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. TO20.png|Shopping at the comic book store. S82.jpg|Wouldn't he make a great lamp? VV31.png|Please take me back! S812.jpg|Grave yard picnic. S88.jpg|We're very different people. 2M30.png|Raj sleeping over. Breakup.png|You thought it would be best to break up with me right before Valentine's Day? Twin1.png|Raj knows they're embarrassing Leonard in Penny's clothes. 2M29.png|Good night kiss. 2M28.png|Don't look in my closet. Raj worries, Emily smiles. 2M2.png|When you say you're going to kill someone, add "Just kidding". 2M18.png|Raj apologizing to Emily. Zam32.png|Working on the escape room puzzles. Zam42.png|Raj is scared, Emily is having fun. Eq18.png|Raj and Emily. Bu43 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to them. Bu43 (1).png|Sheldon is trying again? Bu39 (2).png|Emily happy. Rt27.png|Good talk. Rt26.png|Back together? Tj9.png|Playing for Emily. Eq16.png|Raj and Emily. Eq43.png|Emily. Eq41.png|Emily shows off her Sally tattoo. Nov8.png|Raj and Emily taking pictures. Tu25.png|Emily telling Raj that he needs boundaries. Tu23.png|Showing Emily that he is not passive. Bu9 (2).png|Shocked by sick Sheldon's attitude. Bu7 (1).png|Trying to help sick Sheldon. Raj and Claire tt68.png|You're hot. tt69.png|I don't know. Why don't you ask him? tt81.png|How could you tell her about them. tt85.png|We were just discussing your other women. tt56.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. tt58.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. Fe76.png|Raj's dream family with Claire. Fe75.png|And that's how Mommy and Daddy met. tt59.png|I said no questions. tt54.png|We're keeping things casual. Raj and Deaf Emily Ear9.jpg|We have love. Ear8.jpg|Signing to Emily. Ear5.jpg|Raj and Emily signing to each other. Ear4.jpg|Emily kissing Raj. Raj and Abby Raj-and-abby-rock-out.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Raj and Missy Inde4.jpg|Raj is able to hit on Missy Cooper. aws36.png|Mom. aws45.png|Look who I have! Raj and Mrs. Wolowitz Army.jpg|Raj getting pulled back in by Howard's mother. Screen Shot 2013-02-17 at 17.51.21.png|Raj and part of Howard's Mother. Raj and Summer Glau Nate3.jpg|Raj and Summer Glau. Nate17.jpg|Charming Summer Glau. Nate2.jpg|Showing Summer Glau the stars. Raj and Janine Davis 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj talking to Janine Davis. Raj and Lalita Hop9.jpg|Raj is boring his date. Raj and Alicia big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj has problems with women unless he is drunk, then he becomes obnoxious and egocentric. Raj and Lakshmmi The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. Raj and Elizabeth Gre2.jpg|Raj is going to get lucky. Judy12.jpg|Cough syrup helps him to talk to women too. Raj and Cheryl 5600710743adb884191548.jpg|The silent romance. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Middle-Earth-Paradigm-1-06-the-big-bang-theory-10185298-720-480.jpg|How drunk am I? Raj and Bar Friend Iso4.jpg|Raj and friend. Raj and Grad Student NP8.png|Raj finds a very dull graduate student. Raj and Priya Pub21.jpg|Raj and his sister Priya. Raj and Angela Page Tend10.jpg|Trying not to get deported. Faith4.jpg|Raj is interviewed by the FBI. Raj and Isabella 10.08 tbbi-3.jpg Bb14.png|Dinner for two. Bb24.png|Raj and Isabella. Bb28.png|Howard left. Bb29.png|Maybe we can have Pakistani food! Raj and Danielle Eros2.png|Cute girl picking up Raj. Raj and Ruchi 11.03 TRI-3.jpg|Meeting with Ruchi as friends. Raj and Nell TST-16.jpg|Good morning. Beth3.jpg|Making Nell an omelet. Sol3.jpg|Selfie. Sol4.jpg|Meeting the cutie. Sol8.jpg|Good morning. Sol9.jpg|Can we change the subject? Sol19.jpg|Kissing Nell. Sol21.jpg|That was nice. Sol22.jpg|You tracked down my husband? Sol23.jpg|That is creepy. Raj and Cynthia Tenas14.png|You found by drone! Tenas15.png|Cynthia charmed by Raj. Raj and Jenna gc62.png|Pink Eye. gc63.png|This may be crazy. Raj and Anu II23.png|Ruth Ginsberg and the U.S. Constitution. TCD-5.jpg|What going on, Raj? CV4.png|Anu arrives. CV23.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. CV32.png|Raj telling her his mutism story. CV33.png|I don't like music. CV34.png|It begins. CV43.png|Morning coffee. TCD-5.jpg|What going on, Raj? CV4.png|Anu arrives. CV23.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. CV26.png|Ummmm. CV32.png|Raj telling her his mutism story. CV33.png|I don't like music. CV34.png|It begins. CV43.png|Morning coffee. CV15.png|I think I'm nice. Pc82.png|Raj and Anu's first date. Pc126.png|Getting drinks from the bar, both Raj’s and Anu’s parents were happy for them. Pc130.png|And you're tall enough I can wear heels. Pc131.png|Anu proposes to Raj. Scat13.jpg|Told her mother that her man was going to help with the flower choices. SB14.jpg|Discussing flower arrangements. SB15.jpg|Raj and Anu. SB38.jpg|Anu is excited about the game. SB49.jpg|Anu having fun. SB50.jpg|You were spying on me? SB65.jpg|Why are we planning a wedding? SB67.jpg|I don't know. ZB24.jpg|What do you want Raj? ZB25.jpg|Defiant Anu. ZB26.jpg|Still makes her laugh. ZB53.jpg|Raj wants to start over. ZB55.jpg|Asks for a date. ZB56.jpg|Still makes her laugh. do82.jpg|Your weirdest finds. Not true. Raj and Weather Woman Hm16.png|Raj on TV. Raj and Sarah Michelle Gellar - Buffy Buffy.jpg|Sarah M.G. nobel101.jpg|Whoop! nobel102.jpg|Whoop! nobel103.jpg|Just to be clear, this isn't a date. nobel104.jpg|I know. nobel105.jpg|Then why are you holding my hand? nobel106.jpg|Embarrassed. nobel125.jpg|Sarah Michelle Gellar waves. nobel126.jpg|Raj gloats. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Raj Category:Trivial Category:Female Characters